


how do I look?

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Phil, Shop clerk!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Of course the truly spectacular looking shop assistant just saw him in his pants, because that's just the type of luck Phil has.





	how do I look?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr

Phil shrugs into the jacket, the sleeves falling to the right length on his wrists, which is a bonus, because sometimes they're too short for how long all of his proportions are. He turns sideways in the mirror, checking out the back. Double vents so the back lies in a gentle curve over the top of his ass where he stands in his boxers. He hasn't decided on the trousers yet, but if he can get ones that are the right cut, he might even go as far as to say he looks good. 

Still, best to get a second opinion on these things. 

"How do I look?" he says, throwing the curtain back and maintaining a look at himself in the mirror. 

"Um," says a voice that is definitely not his friend, "I think… your friend is--" 

Phil turns, peeking out around the changing room doorway to see an unsuspecting store clerk with an arm full of hangers. 

"Oh my… fuck," Phil says, yelping, looking down at his own legs, and then pulling the curtain back shut. 

He hears a ring of full-bodied laughter from outside the curtain. 

"No worries," the clerk says, "nothing I haven't seen before." 

Phil groans in frustration burying his face in his hands. Of course the truly spectacular looking shop assistant just saw him in his pants. Of course he did. Because that's just the type of luck Phil has. 

Phil pulls on his jeans, red faced and hurrying so that his fingers fumble with the buttons at his fly. He yanks off the jacket, putting it back on the hanger and shoving his feet into his vans. 

Fucking Jimmy, why the hell did he go off in to the shop? Why wouldn't he wait outside to offer an opinion and to warn him when drop dead fucking gorgeous men were waiting to see Phil's weedy ass in his underwear. 

He waits for a few minutes before he feels ready to leave the safety of the changing cubicle, and inches the curtain open a little, sticking his head out to check the coast is clear. 

Heaving a sigh of relief when he finds the space outside of the cubicles empty, he makes his way back down past the row of open curtains, to the entryway back in to the shop. That's when he runs out of luck. 

"For what it's worth," says a voice behind him, "You looked good." 

Phil closes his eyes for a full second, takes a breath, and turns around to face the fit-as-fuck assistant. 

"Thanks," Phil says, forcing a smile on his face through his embarrassment. "I think I'm going to get the jacket." 

"Oh yeah," the guys says, hanging the last of the hangers up on an empty rail. "The jacket. That's what I meant." 

Phil could swear that he winks, just bold-faced winks right at him. 

"Um--" 

"I'm Dan," the guy says. 

"Uh, Phil."

"Riiight," Dan nods, "I just meant, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask." 

Phil feels his face go pink and he averts his gaze. He's an idiot, Dan wasn't introducing himself he was giving him his name in case he needed assistance. Because that's his job. God Phil, he's not coming on to you. 

"I meant… Phil," Dan continues, " _anything_."

Phil just nods and heads back out in to the shop. Jimmy is right there without a care in the world flipping through a rack of shirts. 

"You good?" he says. 

"Oh god," Phil says, flopping his forehead dramatically against the bulk of Jimmy's bicep. 

"What happened? You were gone like ten minutes, what could you possibly have done?" 

"I am an idiot." 

"Usually," Jimmy agrees. "You'll have to be more specific."

Phil lifts his head, "I thought the shop guy was flirting with me. He wasn't." 

"You sure about that?" 

Phil shrugs and then looks down at the rack of shirts. 

"Are you buying the jacket?" Jimmy says. 

"Yeah. I didn't get around to trousers but I can do that another time. It's fine. Maybe I'll do the jeans and blazer thing, that's smart casual right?"

Jimmy seems to consider it for a moment, "That's acceptable." 

"I'll just go pay." 

Jimmy waves him off and Phil goes to the far side of the store where the cash desk is. He isn't shocked to find that it's Dan on the register when he gets there. He should have expected it really. 

"Well hello again," Dan says. 

"Hi." 

"Did you find everything you needed today?" 

Phil puts the jacket on the counter and smiles at him. "Yes. Thank you." 

Dan rings up his purchase and puts it in a paper bag, the kind with thin rope handles because of how fancy the store is. It's not his usual kind of place at all but Jimmy had insisted that they come in. 

"You know, if you wanted a shirt to go with that I could recommend something." 

"I… don't know," Phil says. He should just say no, but he likes the curve of Dan's smiles and the curl of his hair. He wants to keep talking to him. "What kind of thing did you have in mind?" 

Dan gives him a look over from his head down to his shoes. It's obvious, lingering, in any other circumstance Phil would once again think Dan was coming on to him. 

"Something in black," Dan says, finally. 

"Black?" Phil looks down at his outfit. He's got a white t-shirt with a loud print on it underneath a red bomber jacket. It's not exactly an understated outfit. "I don't know if that's my kind of thing." 

"Are you kidding me? With that pale skin and black hair? You'd have a whole monochrome aesthetic thing going on."

It isn't the usual way people say he's pale, or that his hair is too much of a contrast. He's being complimentary, which is probably all down to his good customer service skills and his wanting to up-sell Phil to a shirt along with his jacket. He's good, he'll give him that. 

"Thanks but er… I'll stick with just the jacket." 

Dan gives him and easy smile and tells him the total. Phil pays with his card, fingers only shaking slightly as he puts in his pin number for an amount that's probably a touch more expensive than he'd intended to pay, but it had looked good. It had.

"Well, there you go," Dan says, passing him the bag.

"Thanks." 

Phil takes his purchase and gives him a bit of a wave which he instantly thinks is the lamest thing he's ever done, and turns to leave the shop. 

"One more thing?" Dan says from behind him, stopping him in his tracks. 

Phil turns back to find Dan scribbling on the back of a blank bit of till roll. He stands back up, folds the paper in half and holds it out towards Phil over the counter. 

"What's that?" 

"What do you think it is?" Dan says. 

Phil takes the piece of paper with his free hand and can't believe this is really happening. Things like this don't happen, do they? At least not to him. 

"It's my number," Dan says, clearing up any doubt Phil might have had about what could be written on the slip of paper in his hand. 

"Oh." 

"So you can, you know, call and ask me out." 

"Er… thanks." 

Dan smiles at him, grinning like he's just accomplished a feat worthy of praise. 

"I finish at six," he says. "In case you wanted to wait until after work." 

"Alright," Phil says. "I… um… I will." 

Dan shoos him out of the shop, and Phil goes, still slightly in a daze with the paper clutched in his hand. 

"So," Jimmy says, meeting him by the door, "Was he flirting with you?" 

Phil looks down and the paper in his hand, unfolding it to see 11 digits written in the most untidy handwriting Phil has ever seen. He's already reaching into his pocket for his phone as they leave the store. 

"You know what," he says, "I think he was."


End file.
